Princess Sally Acornhontas Preview Clip 1 - Savages while Princess Sally Acorn remembers her dream.
Here is a preview clip for James Graham's Princess Sally Acornhontas where Sally remembers her dream and forgets about the Savages. Cast *Pocahontas - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *John Smith - Knuckles (from Sonic) *Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) *Meeko - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Flit - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) *Percy - Meat (from Shnookums and Meat) *Chief Powhatan - Wallace *Grandmother Willow - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Nakoma - Brandy Harrington *Kocoum - Officer Dibble *Kekata - Sultan *Thomas - Indiana Jones *Wiggins - Ka D'Argo *Ben and Lon - Chip and Dale Transcript *Indiana Jones: Help! Somebody, help! Help! Help! *Dale: Easy, lad. What is it? *Indiana Jones: It's Knuckles. They got him. *Chip: Who got him? *Tom: Now, what's up? *Indiana Jones: The savages! *Chip: Savages?! *Indiana Jones: They captured him, dragged him off! *Chip: Where'd they take him? *Indiana Jones: They're headed north. *Chip: How many were there? *Indiana Jones: I don't know. At least a dozen. *Chip: Filthy beasts! *Dale: Dr. Robotnik was right! *Ratigan: It's perfect, Ka D'Argo. I couldn't have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine. *Piglet: We've got to save him. He'd do the same for any of us. *Jaq: Piglet's right. We've got to do something. *Dr. Robotnik: And so we shall. I told you those savages couldn't be trusted. Knuckles tried to befriend them, and look what they've done to him! But now I say it's time to rescue our couragous commrade. At daybreak we attack! *(Cheering) *Dr. Robotnik: What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Here's what you get when the races are diverse. Their skins are hellish red. They're only good when dead. They're vermin as I said and worse. *Animals: They're savages! Savages! *Dr. Robotnik: Barely even human! *Animals: Savages! Savages! *Dr. Robotnik: Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil. We must sound the drums of war! *Animals: They're savages! Savages! Dirty shrieking devils! *Dr. Robotnik and Animals: Now we sound the drums of war! *Wallace: This is what we feared, the pale face is a demon. The only thing they fear at all is greed. *Sultan: Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside. *Shaggy Rogers: I wonder if they even bleed? *Mice: They're savages! Savages! *Wallace: Barely even human! *Mice: Savages! Savages! *Wallace: Killers at the core! *Sultan: They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted. *Wallace: We must sound the drums of war! *Mice: They're savages! Savages! *Knuckles: Oh, bother. *Everyone: First we deal with this one, then we sound the drums of war! *Animals: Savages! Savages! *Jaq: Let's go get a few men! *Mice: Savages! Savages! *Ratigan: Now it's up to you, men! *Animals and Mice: Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums... of... war! *Princess Sally Acorn: They're going to kill at sunrise, Granny. *Granny: You have to stop them. *Princess Sally Acorn: I can't. *Granny: Child, remember your dream? *Princess Sally Acorn: I was wrong, Granny! I followed the wrong path! I feel so lost. *(Edmond Looks in the Log) *(Meat Whines) *(Edmond Finds a Compass) *Princess Sally Acorn: The compass? *(The Arrow on the Compass Starts Spinning) *Princess Sally Acorn: The spinning arrow. *Granny: It's the arrow from your dream! *Princess Sally Acorn: I was right! It was pointing to him! Sunrise. *Granny: It's not too late, child. Let the spirits of the Earth guide you. You know your path, child. Now follow it. Category:James Graham